Endless Love
by EatenSkittles
Summary: Katie Perez is new to the wwe. She has always thought that Jeff Hardy was cute and meeting him is like a total dream come true. But what happened when they get to know eachother. Do they repel or attract?
1. Meet Me, Katie

Meet me, Katie

"Wow this place is huge!" I yelled out loud while walking with Melina. I'm new to the WWE, and Melina (aka my cousin) was just giving me a tour around. "And this is the- Oh hey Jeff! Meet my Cousin Katie".

"Hey Katie, it's nice to meet you". I was in awe Jeff Hardy is THE cutest person on earth. I stood there for awhile without saying anything and then I finally let out a simple but shaky Hi. "Hi, uhh it's nice to meet you as well!"

"Melina have you seen Matt anywhere"

"Yeah, last time I saw him he was entering your guy's locker room".

"'Kay Thanks, see you later Mel, have a nice day Katie. Oh and welcome to the WWE", Jeff said while walking off. Wait did he just wink at me?

"Ooooh looks like someone was just flirting!" Melina said with a tease. I so hope he didn't hear Melina's little comment.

Jeff's POV

"Wow that girl Katie is seriously hot!" I quietly said as I walked away from Melina and Katie. I approached Matt with caution. I found him standing by our locker room looking really mad. So I held my nose and dived. "What's wrong with you man?" Matt just looked at me and rolled his eyes. Whatever I thought… damn prick. "Ready to go?" Matt asked. I nodded my head but was still trying to figure out what was going on in Matt's head. He's probably going through one of his moods, or it could be something with Amy, but I don't care. Whatever.

I bumped into Katie while Matt was getting his stuff from the locker room.

Katie's POV

I had bumped into Jeff and then we started talking about a few things. It was kind of awkward for some reason, but when he asked this question I was sweating buckets.

"Yeah so Katie do you want to go out sometime?" Jeff asked.

"Sure!" I said maybe a little bit too eager. "Call me later so we can go over times and everything", I said while writing me number on his hand.

"Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow Katie" Jeff said then walked off with Matt.

After everything I was totally in shock. I have a date with Jeff Hardy, WOW. Things seriously move fast in the WWE!


	2. Life's a Beach

Life's a Beach

I woke up in the morning excited, but then I noticed something, Jeff Hardy asking me out, getting to talk to him, It was all a dream! Life's a little beach sometimes. But I have no time to mope, today was my first day in the WWE, I should be excited, or maybe scared?

"Dumb Basterd just cut me off!" Melina yelled as she was driving. I laughed at Melina." Oh Melina, how much you make me laugh stuns me" I teased. Melina scoffed at my as I gave her one of my, I love you looks. We were just entering the centre parking lot; I saw stars like Edge, Mr. Kennedy, and Jeff Hardy… Wait, Jeff Hardy. "Thank you Lord" I said silently. "What was that Katie?" Melina asked suspiciously.

"NOTHING!" Darn I answered her too quickly, now she's going to be up in my business.

* * *

After my little tour around, I had bumped into Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas, they seem really sweet. "Oh, I'm so sorry". I said feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay; we all bump into people sometimes, you're new here, Katie right, Melina's cousin?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." Amy said with a smile. "Hey, Katie you want to come out with some of the wrestlers tonight? It will be fun!"

"It would be a great way to get to know everyone!" Matt suggested.

"Sure, I'll come, seems fun.

We started talking and exchanged numbers for the get together tonight."Hey Katie what hotel are you going to be staying at?" Amy asked.

"The Resiance" I replied.

"No way we're staying there to, along with my brother Jeff." Matt exclaimed.

"Okay, that's cool" I responded trying to keep all the screams of excitement held inside. This will be extreme.

* * *

As Friday Night Smackdown came to an end something came up so Melina couldn't drive me to the hotel. So I called up Amy. "Hey Aimes, would it be okay if I catch a ride with you and Matt?"

"_Yeah, sure. It was going to be lonely with just Matt and me because Jeff has a meeting but now we have you!"_

"So Jeff isn't going to the party tonight?"

"_Yeah he is, straight after the meeting. Oh got to go, Matt's ringing!"_

"Okay, tell him I said hi!"

"_Okay, later Kates."_

After the show was completely finished and all the fans were gone I met up with Matt and Amy. "Ready to leave Katie?" asked Matt

"Yeah, let's go." When we got to the hotel I took a quick shower and put on a pair of dark navy skinny jeans, my white baby doll top, and a pair of white flats, I had my hair in wavy curls. My cell phone rang it was Matthew. _"Katie ready to go?"_

"Yeah." I replied

"_Great, I'm sending someone for you." _I was about to ask who but he hung up.

There was a knock at the door, it was Jeff.

"Hey you must me Katie, it's nice to meet you, ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm ready." I responded with a smile and closed the door behind me. This time I really hope this isn't a dream!

**HOPE YOU PPL LIKED THE CHAPTER PLZ REVIEW!!!!! Oh and any WWE stars in this I don't own although I'd like to.**


End file.
